¿Jugamos?
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Por un pequeño olvido se pueden tener muchas consecuencias...*Ligero MinaxMikoxKushi y mensión de FugaMiko AU*


**¿Jugamos? **

**Konichiwa Para el concurso Halloween para Irresistiblemente naranja **

**Driscraimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto y no obtengo ganancia alguna por esto**

-¿Fugaku-kun a donde vamos?-pregunto una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo tono dulcemente a su acompañante.

Más por parte de él no hubo respuesta, el hombre solo se concentraba en conducir su automóvil entre aquella espesa niebla y así había sido todo el viaje ella preguntaba cosas al azar pero el jamás respondía.

Mikoto suspiro con molestia por eso, Fugaku nunca la había tratado tan mal y mira que en verdad él era un amargado anti-social pero con ella era diferente…oh al menos eso creía.

_-"Mikoto-san"-creyó escuchar su nombre._

-¿Eh dijiste algo?-respondió con ilusión la muchacha creyendo que por fin su acompañante le había hablado.

Más nada todavía…

-"Mikoto-san"-repitió otra vez la misteriosa voz.

Ella esta vez se quedo quieta en su asiento pero algo inquieta ya que solo oía repetir su nombre una y otra vez y el bosque en el que se habían adentrado hace tiempo no ayudaba mucho parecía interminable…

-"Date prisa Mikoto-san oh te podrías arrepentir"-le advirtió una voz aunque noto dos cosas extrañas esta vez la voz era la de una niña y parecía más amenaza que sugerencia.

Vio a su esposo, enserio no entendía que le pasaba hace unas horas disfrutaban de su luna de miel y ahora estaban en conduciendo en medio de la nada con una neblina espantosa que se negaba parar.

Bueno no importaba mientras ella este con él no tendría miedo de nada ni de nadie, sabía que él la defendería con su vida y no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

La pelinegra seguía pensando en todo lo que pasaba hasta que empezó a oler un fuerte olor que empezaba a invadir el ambiente.

-Canela…-susurro extrañada-¡Ay!-se quejo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle era como si la estuvieran apretando hasta hacerla sangrar el dolor era tan fuerte que sin que se diera cuenta que de un instante a otro todo se oscureció

-¡Despierte por favor!-la llamaba una voz misteriosa que a ella le reconfortaba.

La mujer escuchaba desde su mente aquella voz, era obvio que no era Fugaku aquella voz sonaba gentil y cálida, su esposo tenía la voz demasiado fría y seria no podía ser de él.

Poco a poco volvió en si, y lo primero que diviso fue a un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azul marino que le sonreía amablemente.

El joven vestía de mesero de época victoriana con un saco café, blusa blanca de manga larga, un moño negro, pantalones a juego y mocasines cafés oscuro.

Todo eso a ella le abría parecido encantador si no fuera por el echo de que hace unos minutos estaba en medio de la nada, adentrándose a un bosque bastante tétrico con su nuevo esposo y un momento…¿¡Donde estaba él!? .

-¿Dónde tienen a mi esposo?-exigió saber viendo a su captor con miedo y enojo a la vez.

-¿Se le ofrece algo de comer señorita?-pregunto esquivo y sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Dónde esta mi esposo?-insistió ella.

-¡tengo una gran idea! Le prepararemos un delicioso pastel de chocolate con vainilla como a usted le gusta y lo acompañaremos con un poco de té-sugirió el joven aun ignorándola.

-¡Oye…!-iba a volver a insistir pero cuando se dio cuenta el rubio había desaparecido-Fugaku…-susurro abrazándose a si misma echa bolita luego de haberse sentado en el suelo.

Lloro en silencio de verdad sufría, se sentía vulnerable, ¿Quién era él?, ¿Qué quería con ella?, ¿Se había atrevido a tocarla estando ella inconsciente?

Se acostó en el frío piso de aquél extraño lugar, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ya que la luz del lugar estaba apagada…no veía absolutamente nada.

Cerró los ojos esperado que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría en los brazos fuertes y seguros de su amado y sin que se diera cuenta poco a poco cayo en los brazos de Morfeo…

_-Aquí tiene my lord su té tal y como le gusta-le sirvió una pequeña niña de 5 años de edad a un muñeco de porcelana sentado en una sillita junto a ella._

-Un poco de té…-susurro una dormida Mikoto entre sueños.

-Despierte por favor-le pedía una voz femenina.

Ella reacciono al instante y vio a una joven de cabellera roja que llegaba más por debajo de su cintura, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca, la muchacha usaba un vestido victoriano de sirvienta.

-Oh me alegro que por fin haya despertado-le dijo alegre y cortésmente la misteriosa chica a la peli negra.

-Gra-gracias… ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿a donde fue el otro chico?-le interrogaba la Uchiha.

La pelirroja le sonrió en respuesta como había echo el misterioso joven rubio momentos antes.

-Me alegra que esté con nosotros…-fue lo único que salió de la boca de la extraña sirvienta.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

La otra tensó la mirada levemente después de oír eso y sin más que decir la tomo de la mano y la guío fuera de esa oscura habitación.

-Aún no lo recuerda…-le susurro a su compañero que cambió su rostro sonriente a una mirada triste.

-Entiendo…-fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a Mikoto y extenderle una bandeja de pequeñas rebanadas de pastel.

-Por favor tome uno-le ofreció la mujer misteriosa mujer a su invitada mientras su compañero se arrodillaba ante ella ofreciéndole los postres.

La peli-negra tembló ligeramente, tenía un mal presentimiento de aquellos bocadillos y más de sus anfitriones, pero a decir verdad tenía mucha hambre estaba anocheciendo y ella no había comido nada desde la mañana.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó temerosa de lo que podría pasarle a continuación.

Cuando dio el primer mordisco a uno de los pasteles todo se oscureció, veía todo o al menos eso creía ya que le era todo diferente.

Aquella casa oscura y por el olor que le rodeaba algo vieja era una casa reluciente y nueva, todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Los muebles, las habitaciones, plantas rebosantes de vida se encontraban por el bello jardín ubicado en las afueras de la mansión, **todo **era nuevo, **todo **era como antes…

-¿Qué le paso a este lugar?-pregunto sorprendida la visitante de esa _vieja_ casa.

Más se sorprendió cuando se escucho hablar su voz sonaba rara, se vio en un espejo que convenientemente estaba al lado suyo aunque juraría que antes no había tal objeto ahí…

-T-tengo 5 años…-articulo incrédula tocándose el rostro.

Efectivamente lucía tal y como hace 20 años, su vestidito blanco con un pequeño moño amarrado a la cintura, sus medias blancas, sus zapatitos negros, su cabello atado a coletas.

Mikoto esta impactada, en shock, ¿que diablos le había pasado? Seguramente esos sirvientes tenían algo que ver…un momento ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos?

Vio por todos lados y comenzó a caminar en busca de ellos cuando de pronto se tropezó con algo en el suelo…

-¡Auch!-se quejo ella tratándose de levantar y viendo la causa de su caída.

Eran un par de muñecos finos con cara de porcelana que vestían ropa de la época victoriana, de mayordomo y de doncella respectivamente.

El mayordomo era de ojos azul marino, cabello rubio, y vestía un chaleco gris, una blusa blanca de maga larga con corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Y la sirvienta tenía su vestido gris de mesera con holanes en el, medias blancas y zapatos de tacón negros además de un moño negro en su cabeza.

-¡Minato,Kushina!-chillo feliz de ver a sus muñecos favoritos de la infancia.

-Oh ahora si nos reconoce…-oyó una voz femenina y busco con la mirada a la responsable.

-¿Uh?-la ahora niña no entendía de donde venía esa voz y seguía buscando a su dueño.

-¿Lo vez Minato?, te dije que ella nos había olvidado…es una lastima tanto que hicimos por ella…-se lamento la "misteriosa" voz.

-No es posible ustedes son…-antes de que la pequeña pudiera terminar de hablar sintió unos grandes mareos y estrepitosamente al suelo.

-El veneno dio efecto…-observo fríamente la sirvienta.

-Pudimos haberla salvado…-se culpo él mayordomo.

-Nos abandonó tan pronto se consiguió a_ alguien_ más…-le discutió la femenina.

-Bueno al menos ya nos desasimos de los estorbos-apoyo su compañero.

Ambos juguetes vieron hacia donde un coche estaba estacionado, y se pudo ver la silueta de una persona…oh al menos de la que _había _sido una persona.

Sonrieron con complicidad deshacerse de _eso _había sido tan fácil, solo tuvieron que hipnotizarlo, en su noche de bodas ¡Él cretino había pensado que todo eso era un sueño!, después él había conducido a su esposa a su perdición y en lo que ella estaba a _salvo_ en la mansión de su infancia…bueno solo digamos que esta vez la culpa no era del mayordomo.

-Y ahora podemos estar juntos con nuestra niñita…-termino de decir la "_muñeca" _ acostándose en el cuerpo inerte de la niña.

-Juntos por la eternidad…-sentencio Minato feliz de ver a su amada dueña de nuevo.

**Fin**


End file.
